A Perfect Love Story
by HamyHamHam
Summary: Naruto and Hinata get married and have started to live their life together as husband as wife. But soon their family will grow, how will they both cope with the changes? This story is about how Naruto and Hinata journey into the exciting adventure they just started! its about their everyday lives, from marriage to children.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto

This is my first fanfic so please feel free to point out things you didn't like or things your wish to read about and I will gladly love to make some adjustments.

Chapter One: Wedding bells

Hinata slowly started walking with her father by her side. Naruto had the greatest smile on his face and his expression was priceless. Naruto was gazing into her eyes as she walked towards him down the aisle. The music faded, the clapping echoed and everyone disappeared; they only saw each other. Naruto silently pictured their wondrous future together, and gladly accepted her hand. Her father smiled at the two and quietly took his seat. The priest started the ceremony and the couple couldn't take their eyes off each other.

"Now for the vows, if you may please begin". The priest gestured towards Naruto signaling him to go first.

"Love, my definition of love is you Hinata. I can't wait to wake up to your smiling face and lavender eyes. I can't wait for us to have the life we dreamed of. You complete me and I can't describe how I feel when I'm in your presence because I could never sum it up in the right amount of words. I vow to keep you safe and to love you unconditionally, to cherish every waking hour I spend with you. I vow to be the best that I can possibly be so I can say I deserve the love you hold for me"

Hinata was visibly crying and quickly wiped her tears and giggled. Sakura handed her a paper just as Naruto gave his back to Sasuke. She looked up at him and blushed.

"Naruto, you were my first and only love and I've loved for as long as I can remember. You make me happier than I could have ever imagined being and I can wait to spend the rest of our lives together. I vow to love you until the day I die and to hold your close every day, just so we can see a new sunrise every morning. I can't imagine my life without you as well; you are my other half, my soul mate, my Naruto-kun. I love you with all my heart and I vow to forever continue to love you with all that I am.

Naruto gave her a smile filled with warmth and love. He held her left hand and quickly placed a ring on her ring finger, she did the same for him.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss-" Naruto didn't even let the priest finish his sentence. His lips locked with hers and his hands gently placed themselves on her cheeks. Hinata was obviously startled and a heated red glow appeared on her face as the crowd roared with excitement. Naruto pulled back with a tint of red and chuckled while still holding her soft hands. He picked her up and they were off, to live the life the dreamed of.

"Naruto-kun, s-stop! Their watching!" Hinata giggled as her husband took hold of her waist and was rather busy placing lingering kisses on her collarbone and the nape of her neck.

They were sitting in their reception ceremony, almost in time for their first dance and man and wife and Naruto couldn't keep his hands off of the beautiful woman he had just married. People were clearly watching the couple as Naruto openly expressed his love but he didn't mind, in their blissful moment, all they saw were each other.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto

Also when people are thinking its in _italic_

* * *

Chapter 2: Daily life

"Ahem" Hiashi Hyuga was standing right in front of the newlywed couple with an annoyed look on his stern face. He looked at Naruto and Hinata and gave them his blessings while trying to control his anger towards Naruto. Before he can lecture him about openly flirting with his daughter, Hanabi called for him. The couple watched as all their drunken friends made small take with each other and gossiped their hearts out. Everything was truly amazing. Naruto was finally with someone he loved and Hinata got to marry the man of her dreams. In a split second Naruto got up and confidently asked her for a dance. Hinata let out a small laugh and accepted his request; they got up out of their seats and made their way towards the dance floor. Naruto placed his hand gently on Hinata's waist as she placed her free hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Hina" Naruto said in the most seducing way possible, while looking into his brides eyes. She looked up at him and whispered a faint hello. She was as red as a beet; knowing everyone's eyes were on them. Slowly people started to join and the love birds soon sat back down and enjoyed the rest of the evening. Soon everybody that attended the wedding started to head home, it was already nightfall. While the night was still young the couple then began their own celebration.

* * *

The cold air was picking at Hinata's pale bare skin. She was still soundly asleep while Naruto had woken up. His hair was a mess and his eyes were tired; but on the inside he was more than delighted. He gently lifted the upper half of his body and placed his elbow on his pillow. He covered his wife with their blanket not wanted her to wake up to the cold breeze. The leaves had already began to change their color and autumn was almost here. The weather was perfect for cuddling and being cozy with the one you love. He carefully took a few lonely strands of hair in front of Hinata's face and moved them back. She twitched and slowly awoke to his blue cerulean eyes and smiled.

"Morning, Naruto-kun" She whispered happily, today was their first day; as a married couple. Naruto was leaning in for a kiss but Hinata placed her hand between their lips.

"I have morning breath" She said with a cute frown but Naruto moved her hand and kissed her, indicating he didn't mind. Hinata looked around their bedroom and saw their discarded clothes lying on the floor. She blushed harshly just thinking about last night. Naruto got out of bed and Hinata couldn't help but stare at his backside. Naruto chuckled and turned around.

"Hina, didn't someone teach you; it's not nice to stare" He grinned as he made his way back towards their bed. He could tell he caught her off guard and he was pleased! She looked at him as he slowly mounted himself over her.

"Naruto-kun! I-its morning! We can't-" she was silenced by a passionate kiss. When they finally pulled away to breathe Naruto laughed whole heartedly.

"Hina, you're so dirty! I just wanted a kiss, but we can do something else if you want". Naruto winked and she giggled at his childish behavior. She rolled him off of her and made her way to the bathroom door.

"You're free to join if you want" She said with a huge smile. Naruto raced in behind her and shut the door behind him.

* * *

Hinata was making breakfast and Naruto was busy with a few reports he had to write. He was bummed that he had to spend his morning finishing a report rather than spending time with his wife. Hinata called him when she was done preparing their breakfast. He quietly walked into the kitchen hoping to surprise her; but being Naruto, he stubbed his toe and yelped. Hinata quickly turned around and saw her manly husband on the verge of crying.

* _knock knock*_ Hinata patted his back and quickly went to the door wondering who could possibly at their door this early. She opened the door and saw Sakura.

"You guys snuck out and left me with all the cleaning!" Sakura looked at Naruto with a glare. She greeted Hinata knowing it was all his idea. Sasuke was dragged in by Sakura, clearly against his own will. He politely greeted Hinata and was pulled to the couch He saw Naruto pouting and smirked. Naruto forgot the pain and looked annoyed at how his old teammates just barged into his house while he was trying to enjoy some quality time with his wife. Sakura knew she had bad timing but enjoyed annoying Naruto. She looked at Hinata.

"You forgot your necklace Hinata-chan, I came to give it back." Sakura took out an envelope and gave it to Hinata and politely took her leave. Naruto was now very confused, that he got disturbed early in the morning for a necklace?!

"Why did the dobe come if it was just for a necklace, ttabyo" Naruto said annoyed. Sasuke looked at him with a cold glare but before he could answer; he was once again pulled out the door by Sakura. Hinata was already back in the kitchen, putting their breakfast neatly in plates and Naruto was still processing what just happened. He looked at his wife lovingly and quietly approached her; he gently wrapped his arms around her slender waist and held onto her, taking in her scent. She carefully turned around and faced him with a cute smile.

"Breakfast is ready!" They quietly finished their breakfast and got on with their busy schedules. Hinata had to go over to the Hyuga compound to talk to her father and Naruto had to get ready for his mission that was tomorrow. Slowly as the day progressed they grew more tired, most likely because of their lack of sleep.

Since Hinata had already left to go visit her father, Naruto decided he won't bail on training with Sasuke. He was rather upset that they were so busy. _Not even one full day?!_ _Kakashi is so selfish! Using me for a mission almost right after my wedding day. Honestly first Sasuke and Sakura in the morning, and now this?_ Obviously the Uzumaki was in a dilemma. But being the **genius** that he was, he thought of something. He got to the training grounds and cancelled on his best friend. Sasuke wasn't pleased but he didn't expect him to even show up, it was Naruto's first day as Hinata's husband. Naruto had his mind set up and he apologized to Sasuke again, though he wasn't really sure what he was going to do to surprise his wife. On the way back Naruto saw Ino's flower shop and got a great idea! He went in and got some hydregenes for Hinata. He got home early and made some instant ramen so Hinata wouldn't have to cook dinner he also cleaned the house spotless! All that was left to do was wait for her to come home.

"I'm so worn out" Hinata opened the door and sighed. She looked at the house and was astonished! It was clean and neat. She looked around but saw no sign of her husband, removing her coat and scarf she made her way to their bedroom to change. When she was done, a certain blond was sitting at the table with dinner already prepared; he was also holding flowers in his hands. He wore the widest grin on his face as he got up and pecked her soft cheek.

"I didn't want you to overwork yourself" he said handing her the flowers and his hands slowly made their way towards her waist. She blushed and looked down.

"Thanks Naruto-kun, what's for dinner?" she asked as she made her way towards the table and broke into a fit of laughter at how he made instant ramen as a romantic dinner. Still as silly as it was, it was indeed romantic.

* * *

Authors Note: The first chapter turned out to be shorter then I thought! Sorry! Ill bee updating the story as much as I can, please tell me what you like and don't like, thank you! (:

Also i tried to hint some things but did a weird job LOL ill try to get better,


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto

People's thoughts are now _italicized_

* * *

Chapter 3: A Sad Surprise

It's been a good three months since Naruto and Hinata's extravagant wedding, but not everything since then has been that amazing for the pair. Both have been more then busy with their long missions and their busy schedules don't make it very easy for them to have much alone time. They missed each other more than anything, and the little time they did have together; was spent sleeping and writing their mission reports.

"W-What?!" Hinata gasped. She had briefly returned from a month long mission to find out that Naruto collapsed during his mission and was admitted into the hospital. She frantically looked around the room trying to process the news she'd just received. Obviously the worried Hinata looked at Kakashi, her face solemn and her emotions were written on her face; she was terrified. He calmly got up to reassure the pale girl in front of him.

"Don't worry, Its Naruto! He'll be fine". She was still worried, her husband is in the hospital! She had a few evident tears forming on her face and politely bowed to take her leave. As she turned around Sasuke came in with his usual cold look. He looked at Hinata and then at Kakashi trying to figure out if she got the news about Naruto. He greeted her and held the door as she walked past him in a hurry.

"You told her right after she got back from a mission?" He questioned Kakashi's judgement. Kakashi chuckled and looked at the young man in front of him handing him a scroll that held details of what really happened to Naruto. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at how ridiculous the content in the scroll was, he was tired and decided to head home to his fiancee.

* * *

Hinata rushed to the hospital solely thinking about her husband and his well-being. _Is he hurt badly? Oh kami! I hope he's alright. Naruto-kun!_ By the time she got to the hospital the nurses quietly giggled. She looked down and realized she was still in the same dirty clothes she had on since the mission and her hair was past the borderline frizzy state. She approached the main reception desk and looked at the kind lady.

"I'm looking for Uzumaki Naruto, I'm his wife; Uzumaki Hinata". She whispered. _Uzumaki Hinata, I like it! I'm Naruto's wife; Uzumaki Hinata._ The nurse cleared her throat to get Hinata's attention, as she was clearly lost in her train of thought.

"Mr. Uzumaki was discharged a few hours ago, sorry" Hinata was relieved that he was fine but he went home all alone; after being injured. Hinata then continued to ask what happened to Naruto only to be told that it was a mere stress related breakdown and that it's nothing to worry about. She quickly turned around and made her way home. This time she stopped by Ichiraku's to see if Naruto had been there. She was surprised to find out that Ichiraku's wasn't the first place Naruto went after leaving the hospital. She began to worry even more and quickly made her way to their apartment. She opened the front door and creeped into her house, trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness. She slowly turned the light on and walked into the kitchen, there she saw her handsome husband cooking a nice small meal. She ran up to him and looked at him closely to see if there were any external injuries hugging him tightly while sobbing when she saw none.

"I'm fine don't worry! Hina don't cry!" He said sadly; he didn't like making her cry. He knew why she was crying and he felt his heart drop knowing he was the reason why. He hugged her back just as tightly assuring her that he was perfectly fine. She looked up with her teary eyes and whimpered.

"You scared me, I was so worried something had happened!" She cried harder as he held her. He tried to comfort her but he couldn't even imagine how horrible she felt, coming back from a long time to find out that he collapsed during a mission. He looked at her with a sorry look that was begging her to stop crying.

"Hina, I'm sorry; I was stressed and I should have taken better care of myself!" He apologized again and she hit him lightly as a punishment. She was glad he was back home for today and that he was alright. She couldn't be more overjoyed knowing it wasn't anything too serious. He smiled and pecked her lips lightly.

"I missed you" He said sweetly, she giggled and kissed him hard. Their lips locked and their passionate kiss began to grow into so much more. He picked her up while still kissing her, guiding them both to their bedroom, as he kicked open the door; he gently laid her down on the bed.

"Should we do this? Are you sure you're alright for this?" She questioned as to not hurt him any further and injure him again.

"Of course!" He laughed; he didn't expect her to think he was incapable of doing this. He leaned in to be stopped right before he can reach her lips, looking at her concentrated face; then he heard it! A faint beeping of some sorts was coming from the kitchen. _Dinner!_ He jumped off Hinata and ran into the kitchen hearing his wife's laughter echoing through the hallway.

* * *

Kakashi sighed at the paper work and reached for his Icha Icha book, only to have Sakura barge into the room; quickly he pulled his hand back so she wouldn't notice his intention to take a break by peeking into his book.

"Naruto needs some time off missions Kakashi-sensei" She spoke sternly as he looked at her nonchalantly. Being the head medic-nin, she got to decide who had to take time off; and no one can argue with it. He nodded his head so she would leave and he can quickly proceed to reading his book but was interrupted again.

"And if you wouldn't mind, Hinata-chan too?" He gave her a questioning look as to why he should give Hinata some time off as well?

"Hinata and Naruto didn't get a honeymoon, and I know Naruto won't like this, but maybe just the week of my wedding off for them as well?" She asked politely knowing she couldn't use her fists in this conversation.

"So next week they both get the week off for your wedding, while you and Sasuke also have the week off?" He said with the same emotionless expression as before, but then he got a better idea.

"As a wedding present, I will do what u ask" He smirked at his quick wit, he glanced up and noticed Sakura's annoyed look. He chuckled lightly in fear that any minute now he was going to die from her ground breaking punches. Sakura left and Kakashi giggled as he read his favorite book.

* * *

I hope i didn't bore you guys out with this chapter! Let me know if you guys want a chapter on Sakura and Sasuke's wedding? I know its not Naruhina but it was just a thought?

Thank for reading! I really hope you guys enjoy reading this fanfic (:


End file.
